1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for reducing the risk of major adverse cardiac events. For example, this document provides methods and materials for identifying patients at risk of experiencing a major adverse cardiac event as well as methods and material for treating patients at risk of experiencing a major adverse cardiac event (e.g., patients who underwent percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) for ST-elevation myocardial infarction (STEMI)).
2. Background Information
Strategies to rapidly re-perfuse patients presenting with STEMI have considerably improved acute survivorship. These patients, however, harbor a significant long-term risk of experiencing a major cardiac adverse event following, for example, PCI for STEMI.